ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Centurion
Centurion (Born Andy Cortinovis on February 22, 1977) is a man known more for his accomplishments outside the ring then in. He's a billionaire thanks to his many investments outside the ring, and is considered one of the richest wresting superstars in the world. Early Years Not much is known about Andy's real parents. Andy, along with his brother James and his sister Allison, were given up by their mother at a really young age. Andy was adopted by Tom and Margaret Wingard in Atlantic City. He attented school at Elk County Catholic High School, and went to college at Gannon University in Erie, Pennsylvania. Political Interest Andy, who majored in political science in college, was a candidate for State Representative in 2000 back home in New Jersey as a Republican. Although he won his primary contest, he lost the general election by a considerable margin, and Andy soon lost his interest in politics. Early career Andy had an interest in wrestling since he was a little kid, but never really had the desire to become a wrestler. After his election defeat, however, Andy began to train around the house for a possible wrestling career. He joined the tiny local wrestling federation, FHW, under the ring name of "Crossbow." Andy was only in the federation for a few months, never got paid and never rose to the top, but it created a foundation for his future success. CCWF After being scouted, Shane Carver, owner of the Carver Championship Wrestling Federation signed Andy to a contract to wrestle for his company in June 2001. Andy assumed the wrestling name "Centurion" and entered the CCWF as a low-carder. While there, he joined the group Demo Pac early in his career, and then reformed the group D-Generation-X with Micro Tech and Maverick. He won the Triple Tag Titles in the CCWF, but kept a relatively low profile during his 4 months in the CCWF. CCWF/XWF Invasion In late October 2001, Shane Carver sold the CCWF to Cooper, who in turn used the CCWF as an invasion tool against rival federation XWF. Centurion, who was frustrated with the ownership of Cooper and the fact that the CCWF used cheating tactics in their fight against XWF, joined the XWF and fought CCWF during his tenure. The CCWF was generally dominating, until internal fighting and ownership struggling between Carver and Cooper eventually destroyed the CCWF invaders. Centurion stuck around in the XWF until early 2002. Centurion won the XWF Canadian Championship, but eventually left when the XWF began to slowly break apart. Early 2002 Early 2002 was a generally termonious time in wrestling, especially when it comes to Centurion. Centurion joined the GWA, EHCW, and DCW, all branch offs of the crumbling XWF empire. Centurion won titles in DCW and EHCW, but none of the feds stuck around longer than a few months, and Centurion was never able to settle in to a federation for a long period of time. BAW Centurion joined Bad Ass Wrestling in the summer of 2002, and immediately rose to the top of the federation. Owner David Rees called Centurion "one of the best wrestlers I have ever seen." The praise went to Centurion's head, and Centurion began to get even more violent. Centurion quickly became one of the most hated wrestlers in BAW. Centurion was the first person entered in the Bad Ass Rumble for the BAW Bad Ass Title, and dominated the match, not having any competition from anyone around him. Centurion's rise to the top was cut down, though, when his brother James, under the wrestling name Extreme Warrior, and Sean Clarke, formed uWo and stopped Centurion's reign of terror in the BAW. Centurion attempted a comeback, but the federation was soon sold to the much more powerful NEWF. Centurion joined the NEWF and quickly became the best Cruiserweight in the federation. Centurion fought off challenges from almost all Cruiserweights, losing only 1 out of his 10 matches in the NEWF, and won the Cruiserweight Title in dominating fashion. Centurion left the NEWF, though, once the XWF was reformed stronger then ever, and this move caused a stir among the wrestling world. XWF Re-start The XWF of late 2002 and early 2003 could be described as not only one of the better times in Centurion's history, but one of the better times in XWF history. Centurion won the Canadian Championship near the beginning of the restart, and ended up holding three Canadian Titles, two tag titles and one X-Treme title throughout the entire restart period. Centurion was considered an upper carded within the federation at this point in time, and received some of his well deserved respect. Centurion had some epic feuds with Darkhan, Blizzard and Devil With Priests through the couple of years that the fed was open. World Title Centurion won a tournament to determine the number one contender for the World Title near the end of 2004, and went on to face Fred L for the World Title. The first match, an iron man match, was considered a draw because of an interference by Centurion tag partner Willow. A week later at X-Mas X-Treme 2004, Centurion defeated Fred L for the World Title, the biggest title Centurion has ever held in the XWF. Centurion went on to hold the title for a month, until Wannabe took the title from him. Centurion stuck around for about another month after the loss, and then left the XWF. Jail Time In late 2003, Centurion attempted to kill his brother, James, by running him over with a car. Though official word was that the attack was successful, it was later found out that James survived the attack. Centurion went to court and was found guilty of attempted murder. Centurion was sentenced to serve 15 years in prison, but only served 3 months and went into anger management and rehab after James Cortinovis dropped the charged against him and XWF wrestler Cyren posted bail. Though people in the general public cried foul, saying that Centurion got off easy, Centurion to this day claims he was healed and humbled by the experience. Marriage And Family In early 2004, Centurion met a young Korean tourist by the name of Misty Li while on the road in Hawaii. Centurion "immediatly fell in love" and the two started dating. After a few months of dating, Centurion and Misty got married in June 2004 in Thailand. Misty became involved in Centurion's wrestling career and in day to day operations of his business. Nellie At the end of 2004, Centurion's ex-wife Jessica sent a young orphan by the name of Nellie O'Malley to Centurion to look for job. After about a month, Centurion and Misty decided to adopt the young girl. Centurion enrolled her at the local Catholic middle school and Nellie has been a vital part of Centurion's life ever since. DNW The XWF shut down in December 2005, and Centurion went and joined Dark Nemesis Wrestling in Janruary of 2006. Centurion was immediately billed as the biggest pick-up for the newly reorganized DNW. Rise To Power Centurion began to channel peace and energy through new age religion, and was refreshed and focused entering the DNW. He went on a streak where he could not be beat by anyone in his path, and soon it was not even close. Centurion would end up dominating the federation, and winning the World Title, the first time he ever won the highest title in a federation. Turned on and divorced Centurion's old CCWF buddy, Anakin, then entered the DNW. Anakin immediately went after Centurion, in a feud titled "Good Vs Evil". Anakin kidnapped Centurion's wife, Misty, only to find out that Misty willingly left and went with Anakin. Misty divorced Centurion two days later, the two of them together began to feed off each other, trying to find any way possible to take down Centurion's reign of power. Federation destruction Commissioner RC Tucker, another enemy of Centurion's, came up with a proposal. The entire DNW roster will be entered into a battle royal, including himself, Anakin, Misty and Centurion. Centurion will enter the battle royal first. Whoever wins the battle royal would be the new DNW World Champion. However, if Centurion ends up winning the battle royal, then the DNW would shut down forever, leaving Centurion to go down as the only undefeated wrestler in DNW history. After a grueling 1 hour battle royal, the match came down to Centurion and Misty Li. Centurion got his revenge by hitting Misty with a 1000 Mile Slam and a Fall of Rome. The minute Centurion tossed out Misty, Alex Knight announced the closure of DNW. Retirement After the DNW shut down, Centurion announced his retirement from wrestling. He went on to gain full custody of Nellie and expanded his enterprise from casinos to construction and other businesses. Centurion lived quietly in his home in Atlantic City for 10 months. Out of retirement In November 2006, Jonathyn Brown of the XWF asked Centurion to return to the XWF to create the new Canadian Division, a division that promotes "real wrestling". There are no run-ins or weapons allowed, two referees and a 10 minute time limit. They re-debuted the Canadian Title and the division at November's Lord Of The Ring Pay Per View in a match of "legends". Centurion, Mike Extremer, Jason Ortiz and newcomer Eric Anderson battled in a battle royal, won by Centurion. It would be Centurion's fifth Canadian Title, a record in the XWF. Second World Title Centurion would win a sixth Canadian Title, and dominated the division for over 2 months, when a wrist injury sidelined him for a few weeks. Upon his return, he fought Vincent Jamison, the man who injured his wrist, for a shot at the World Title, and won. Centurion would then go on and win the World title at Zero Tolerance in May 2007. It was his second World Title, and with the Universal Title retired at that point, it was the first time Centurion won the highest belt in the XWF. Sudden Disappearance The next Monday on Massacre, Centurion lost his newly won World Title to Brad Pierce. Following the loss and his daughter's 8th grade graduation that same week, Centurion and Nellie sudenally moved to Greece where they decided to spend more time together. XWF officials did not receive word of this until a day before Centurion's next match, prompting them to worry about the mental and physical health of Centurion. Walter Crowe took over all day-to-day operations of Centurion Enterprises. Centurion was scheduled to return to active competition at the 7-7-07 edition of Underground, but after Centurion did not check in with XWF officials before the check-in deadline, he was promptly removed from the card. Centurion is now concentrating on his company and his family. New focus Centurion returned to the XWF at Autumn In Hell in October 2007, dropping the Centurion name and deciding to wrestle as just Andy Cortinovis. He has a new focus on life and feels as if he can reclaim the glory of the Canadian Title. Lord Of The Ring '07 Darkhan, the Canadian Champion, challenged Andy Cortinovis to a War Of Independence match at Lord Of The Ring. After a brutal fight, Andy came out the winner, claiming his seventh Canadian Title. After the match, Darkhan announced his retirement and Andy joined the stable The Four-Ce, with stable members Daniel Malcolm, Patience Pryce and Zach Rizza. Victorious Run After winning the Canadian Title, Andy Cortinovis didn't lost a match in the XWF. His Canadian Title competition was dominated during this run, and no competitors really stepped up to challenge Andy in the midst of this victorious run. Also during this run, his girlfriend, Laura Geci, accepted his marriage proposal. Holiday Battle Royal On Christmas Eve 2007, Andy won a battle royal, which included most of the members of the active roster. The victory insured that he would have a shot at any title belt he wished to fight for. While he stated his intention to cash in the victory for a world title shot, he was never able to compete in the match. Therefore, the victory prize has yet to be cashed in, and is still valid. Snow Job '08 Andy Cortinovis faced Killjoy for the Canadian Title, and was upset by the Prince of Pranks. This was most likely due to the shocking return of Miyoko Kawashima, Andy's good friend who was supposedly dead. Either way, this ended the 3 month dominant title reign of Andy Cortinovis in shocking fashion. Brief leave Andy Cortinovis' mother, Margaret, got into a car accident in February of '08. Andy decided to take time off to care for her. Once she got better, Andy came back to the XWF to take on the men responsible for the accident - Andreyas Whiddman and Kevin Jewert. Legend After his victory over Kevin Jewert, Andy Cortinovis threw himself in the mix of a "Legend Maker" match at Autumn In Hell against FuZz and Killjoy. Before the match, Centurion brought back his Centurion moniker. Centurion won the match, certifing himself as an XWF legend. He joins Steve Jason and The Brand as fellow Wildcards enshrined, and Steve Jason, Cooper and the Clowns R Us as former CCWF stars enshrined. Zero Tolerance Centurion won his way to the finals of a World Title tournament in 2008. He faced Fuzz in the finals at Zero Tolerance, but was attacked early by his opponent. On an injured leg, Centurion was defeated soundly by Fuzz at Zero Tolerance. Fall From Grace Centurion came back and won an eighth Canadian Title at MegaMassare, but beyond that, Centurion found little to no success, winning only two matches in seven attempts. Centurion lost the Canadian Title only a week later to Drake Komodo, and lost in a rematch against him and Maximus at Bad Medicine. During this period, the idea of retirement has flown around in Centurion's head numerous times, publicly. Laura Geci Controversy Laura Geci, Centurion's fiancee, had another breakdown and had to be transferred to The Meadows Psychiatric Facility in State College, Pennsylvania. During this time, Centurion purchased a house and move to Altoona, PA in order to remain close to his fiancee. After being discharged from the facility, and one even coming back from the grocery store, Centurion walked in on Laura and her ex-boyfriend John hooking up in the basement of his house. Centurion since broke up with Laura, but it's said that the emotional scars still remain with him. After the incident, John went missing, presumingly into hiding. The Prophecy After a tough loss to Cyren at Leap Of Faith, Centurion was asked to be released of his Anarchy, presumingly to retire. Centurion shocked the XWF, though, by moving to Massacre and forming a stable by the name of The Prophecy. Centurion settled in to mentoring James Raven, Roxy Nova and Mia Sanchez. XWF Reshuffle In the late summer of 2008, the XWF went through a reshuffling process. The Black Order, which the Prophecy was primarily created to combat, was destroyed, and several XWF members let the federation. Through this process, however, Centurion was the benefit of some good circumstances, and was placed in a match at the Pay Per View Mutiny, with both the Universal and World Titles on the line. The match was Centurion's best chance to ever win the Universal Title. Centurion, however, lost the match. Tag Titles Centurion flew under the radar for the weeks following Mutiny, allowing James Raven, with his newly won World Title, to be the new face of The Prophecy. Centurion did, however, win the tag team titles with fellow Prophecy member, Roxy Nova, his third tag title run. Loss Centurion fought Zach Rizza and Grappling Gary two weeks later with the strange stipulation that the winner wins one half of the tag team championship. Zach Rizza won the match, making Centurion lose his half of the tag team titles. Prophecy Fulfilled After Rage In The Cage, it was announced that the four members of The Prophecy purchased the October pay per view, naming it Prophecy Fulfilled. Centurion booked himself in a match with Hunter Ryan, Lunatic and Kevin Jewert for the US Title in a War Of Independence match. The match was the first ever four way War Of Independence match, and the first time the match is fought for a high level XWF title. Rumors were swirling before the match that Centurion was going to retire. Centurion ended up winning the match, however, and ended the careers of Kevin Jewert and Lunatic in the process. Family Information During this time, Centurion and sister Allison Cortinovis were finding out more and more information about their family. What was discovered is that James is actually the half-brother of Andy and Allison. Also, their maternal grandfather was a Korean War veteran who's daughter ran off pregnant at a young age, and maternal grandmother, who is still living. Manic Depression Following a loss to Zach Rizza, Centurion had a complete mental breakdown. Centurion was sent to The Meadows in State College, Pennsylvania, where he was diagnosed with manic depression. Centurion went on a part-time schedual and became medicated. Walter Crowe took over the day to day operation of Centurion Enterprises. Mandarin Hotel Buyout In early October, in the midst of a global economic crisis, Centurion Enterprises boughtout the Mandarin Hotel chain based out of Singapore. The buyout was announced prior to a complete economic turn around, though it is unlikely that the buyout was a factor in a global economic turn around. It did, however, send shares of Mandarin Hotel to a 2 month high in the matter of three days. US Title Controversy During an episode of Thursday Night Anarchy, Centurion defended his US Title against Boondock Saint. The two battled to a no contest, with neither opponent giving up any ground to the other. However, after the match, Anarchy GM Zach Rizza declared Boondock Saint the winner, and handed the title over to him. Rizza set up a match at X-Mas X-Treme between Boondock Saint and Centurion, but the damage was already considered done. X-Mas X-Treme Centurion went on to defeat Boondock Saint in a ladder match at X-Mas X-Treme for his second US Title win. In doing so, Centurion also moved to 6-0 lifetime at the X-Mas X-Treme pay per view. Centurion's six wins at one pay per view is the record for most in the X-Treme Wrestling Federation. Snow Job Prior to Snow Job 2009, it was announced that Centurion would face former US Champion Hunter Ryan in an iron man submission match for the United States Title. Centurion went on a streak of 6 straight matches without a loss throughout the months of December and January. However, for as much as Centurion is known for his success as X-Mas X-Treme, he is equally known for his failure at Snow Job. Centurion would go on and lose to Hunter Ryan, tapping out with only 30 seconds left to go in the match. Centurion was immediately rushed to a hospital following the match, citing exhaustion, among other things. Title History and Awards Category:Wrestlers